Aµτµми εqµลℓ ℓσvε?
by RuKiA RoJaS
Summary: A rather mysterious young man grinds in the places of Konoha... but what happen if it’s none other than our 4th Hokage! [YondySakuNaru] slight JirTsu. perhaps other couple..?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

◊◦♥◦◊Aµτµми εqµลl lσvε?◊◦**♥**◦◊

Summary: A rather mysterious young man grinds in the places of Konoha... but what happen if it's none other than our 4th Hokage! Yondaime X ..? you choose!!!

Author's note: Hi everybody! I would like to say that right now that I don't speak very well English because it is not my first language. Actually, I speak French and Spanish so it's kinda hard to remember which words is this and that and…all stuff…anyway! forgive me if I do wrong spelling.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was spring, the sun shone on the village of the leaf which had not seemed to change at all for all these 5 years. People were currently doing their daily races and others having fun hanging this time. Indeed, Konoha had become again the quiet and peaceful village like before (except for Naruto that is) . Not too far from here, was a girl of roughly 17 years old with soft pink hair whose two wicks of each edges hid her pretty face who resembled a cute little porcelain headstock. She was hopelessly eating ramen in an astonishing speed that everyone was observing her with surprised faces. Sakura could feel all the glances which were posed on her but she only was unaware of them to eat her bowls of ramen.

I can't believe it that _he_ reject me again... ' This one thought.

**I know we most show him the other new technique that Tsunade learned to us!! All that would be never happened! Shannaro!!! **Said Inner-Sakura.

Yes, but...'

Flash Back

"Matte! Sasuke-kun!! ", the young cherry blossom shouted. The so-called "Sasuke" faced this one which was at present 1 meter from him. We can see that he had a really pissed and at the same time a serious mood all over his face(not really new from him…).

"hn.", was his only answer.

'**Cha! Why does he have to say this word every time!!' **

"Eeeer... I wanted to show you a new technique which I learned from Tsunade-sama! » said a cheerful Sakura who was now jumping like a little girl as always.

« not interested », said the Uchiha who was about to continue his walking but before that, Sakura stopped him as she punch the ground with her powerful wrist. The part of the ground which was strike by her wrist was now broke in several pieces. Satisfied by what she had just done, she began to clean her hands with an air of triumphed and went to face him and hoped a compliment from him. But she only found herself alone and saw him now like 10meters walking away from her.

« As if I was interested in your kiddies techniques », was his final words before he completely disappear of her vision.

Sakura was now on her knee, almost crying but trying to not show it with her best because she didn't want to become the weak girl like before and… she don't want to be it anymore! All she want is to show to Sasuke how strong she became but it seems that he don't care at all… In reality, she wanted to show him how much she became strong because HE was the one who told her that and plus… If she decides to be train by Tsunade it is because he left Konoha and the only way to be able to find him was to become stronger. But now he came back….

'I am so naïve…and such a fool', she said to herself.

Tears was now falling down her cheek but try to stop her crying by slapping herself.

'I…mustn't cry….I mustn't cry! I am not a baby anymore!!', said Sakura while slapping herself again and again…

'Why is this happening…and most of it, why am I crying for such a stupid thing!? ', After these words, she stopped to slap her face who was now a little red as her clothes and slowly close her eyes.

During this time was behind a tree a mysterious man in a cape which his face was unable to see. A little smile with a little sad face on his face but then, he disappear like a ray of light.

End of Flash Back

Sakura had just finish her bowl of ramen. She prepared to order the server another one when suddenly, a blond haired girl arrived at her sides with a big smirk on her lips.

« Sooo… it seems that Sa- », began the blond girl.

« Ino, just shut up would ya! », said Sakura really irritated.

« Fine! I'm going then », said Ino before searching for the exit.

'Wonder what's got into her…and did when she eat 10 bowls of that crap?', she ask to herself.

She was about to leave but then she bumped someone with a cape. From her position, she saw the man face but the man moved quickly towards the counter ignoring the girl who bumped him just now. Ino began to squeal like a girly (funny word I know XD) and blush a little.

'Oh Kami! This guy's face is totally cute! It's strange but I think I already see his face before…Oh well.'

…And she finally leaves the place. Sakura was now eating her 15th bowl of ramen with, like before, her sad and hopelessly face thinking about what she did earlier and eating so rapidly that the noise from her mouth was terrific. The man in cape sat next to Sakura and order the server a ramen of pork. While he waited his order, his glance were posed on Sakura who was doing such a din by chewing her noodles. Sakura notice the glance from the man next to her and so pissed by his glancing at her, she slowly turn her head to him with an angry expression.

« What the hell are you looki- », before finishing her sentence, she choked when she totally see the man's face.

« Y-you…are the- », she suddenly faint but before she could reach the floor, the mysterious man catch her in his arms.

« Man! First, I was bumping by this blond girl and now I'm catching this pink haired girl who suddenly faint! What's happening to girls of this days… », said the man in cape. He examines the young woman who was in her arms while approaching his face to her. A small red colour made appearance on the face of the young man.

"I must admit that she is... nice", said the young man in cape while scraping himself behind the head.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

**Solferino**: Yeah i know...I suck at spelling but please don't kill me! it is my first fanfic in English TT About the couple...well you can vote for your choice but you have to say it in the reviews! oh and about reviews...please don't give me shit like "your spelling is so fucng bad! or "your story sucks and has no senses!!" because well... just read another story then!! don't give me shit that you already know we don't want!!!!(sorry for my language...)


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

◊◦♥◦◊Aµτµми εqµลl lσvε?◊◦**♥**◦◊

**Riiiceballe: **Oh? Well you had the chance for voting the girl you wanted him to be with XD and don't worry I will do my best to make the others chapters better…I mean more funny of course!

**Mayachi-Nya**: Yeah! Me too !That's why I have this sudden wanting of writing a story of this couple! Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic

**Tsuby: **Umm…you know what? I think it's a great idea but I will not put them as the main couple, is it alright with you?

Tho-lobo: Nah! I wouldn't never let that happen! Naruto is going to show up in no time… ;P and thx for reading too!

**X-Yukiko-X: **Oh you speak French as well? that's cool! Here's the second chapter

**Shadow miko**: Thank you! Seems that your wish came true :P Sakura x Yondy won!!!

**SweetAssassin**: Haha! Indeed, Yondaime's hotness can even make fan girl to faint! Lmao XD

**Votes:**

**Sakura: 4**

**Hinata: 1**

**Shizune: 1**

**Author's note: Since Sakura is the one winning for this vote I will still continue with the YondySaku relation. But you can still vote for another girl if you want to. And if the vote change, I will change the couple and replace Sakura by the one who had most votes.**

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

**Chapter 2: Confusing**

It's been 10 minutes now that our dear Yondaime met Sakura which was at the edge of the depression but when this one saw him she fell with fright by who she had just realize who she truly saw but with chance the 4th Hokage made enough fast to catch up with it right a time. So, as I was saying… Always in the Ramen shop was the Yondaime looking at the beautiful creature who was beneath him in his arms. It took him like five minutes to realize the situation he was now while blushing for his stupidness (because he was standing there watching her and do nothing). He tried to wake her by shaking a little bit her shoulder but failed so he tried to shake her a little more harder but failed again and so he didn't know what to do now. To bring her with him and wait she awake? Or to leave her where she was and wait she awake while eating his ramen? Of course it will be stupid and malicious to do that plus the people from the stand were watching them so…

« I think I don't have a choice to bring her with me. » he whispered almost hopelessly, while he rose for thus, as soon as possible, moving towards the exit of the place because everyone looked him curiously and others were looking him with a what-is-he-doing-with-her-in his-arms faces.

When they finally leave the place, he sigh.

« That was close! I thought they were going to call the police for thinking I'm paedophile or something… hey wait. I forgot I have the same age when I died. », he said a bit cheerful at the last sentence.

Then, a similar voice came to wake him from his thought. The voice was more louder than before and that's when he realize it was the pink haired girl beneath him who was having a dream.

« ahaha! Stop Sasuke-kun!…gimme some sugar mommy! », The fourth sweat dropped at this but smile. She sure does ate too much ramen…

* * *

Sakura felt comfortable. Too much comfortable like if she was lying on a bed. Wait, a bed? Wasn't she at the Ramen Shop? She thought as she slowly opened her eyes and saw white. As she finally knew that she was in the hospital, she raised quickly from her bed and looked at her surrounding with a confusing look. The Yondaime was sitting in a chair next to her bed which he was surprised as he saw her finally awake and raising from her bed so abruptly. Sakura was still shocked when she was the same man who was at the Ramen stand next to her. She parted her lips to say something until a certain blond haired Hokage stepped in the room with papers in her right hand.

« Oy Sakura. Arashi told me about what happened and I have to said that I'm not surprise. Especially from you. », she said before laughing a little.

« Arashi? », whispered Sakura and turned her head to the Yondaime who was now smiling at her.

« Hai. You must be Tsunade's apprentice…Haruno Sakura? », asked Arashi still smiling.

« Eum…hai! But Yondaime-sama, do you mind tell me…how can that be that you're… ».

« …still alive? I think Tsunade-san should tell you this. », he pointed the Godaime who was walking toward them.

« Sorry to interrupt but I have three word to say to Sakura », said the blonde Hokage and Arashi nodded as she showed the sheets which she had in her hand in front of Sakura's face.

« What is this? », asked a angry Tsunade.

Sakura laugh nervously at the facture from the Ramen shop she forget to pay. But what surprised her the most was the number of zero in the end. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to eat ramens after all…dude, now she know why Naruto always cheated the others to pay his ramens.

« That's…a lot of money. And how can that be? I ate like 15 bowls of ramen and each ramen cost like 500 ryo.», said Sakura more confusing.

« You mean 30 bowls of ramen. », coughed the 5th Hokage.

« WHAT ! Are you serious? I really ate THAT much!? And how can that even be…», Sakura was very confusing now.

« That's what I wanted to know… Something must have happened to you because something like that and mostly from my you is very unexpected. Or maybe you began to have Naruto' s favourite hobby… », sigh Tsunade.

Sakura saddened as she remembered about what happened last time with Sasuke. He rejected her again as always. The word 'as always' was making her even more sad. Arashi notice her reaction and was preoccupied about it. He was wandering what happened to her. He decide to walk toward her and he tightened his hand to her as he trying to smile for comforting her.

« You want to go for a walk? », asked a shy Yondaime.

Sakura looked in his blue's eyes for a moment and nodded. She accepted his hand and search for the exit leaving a very VERY pissed Tsunade behind. When they were about to leave, suddenly, the door fell on the ground. Sakura tightened her hand which she was holding Arashi's making him blush. When the vision of the person on the door was more clear, they gasped. Yup, it was none other than the perverted silver haired guy, Jiraiya. As he stepped one foot forward for entering, he froze when he recognized his old student.

« What the-- », was the only word the ero-sannin was able to say.

« JIRAIYA YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BROKE THE FREAKIN DOOR!?…since you did it, you'll have to pay 50000 ryos for reparation. », she said with a grin.

« Liar. This door can be repaired for only 10000 ryos. You want the rest of the money for yourself for gamble… You never change Tsunade.», grumble Jiraiya.

« She will never », sigh Arashi and Sakura in unison still standing in front of the door.

« Anyway, Sakura I wanted to tell you that you have an important mission…», began the Hime.

« Right now? », asked Sakura wondering about what was this important mission her Sensei was going to give her.

« Right now. Jiraiya and Arashi, may you please leave for a while? ».

« Hai », answered the boys as they leaves by walking toward the door already opened(Don't forget Jiraiya was the one who broke it).

With Jiraiya and Yondaime

Few minutes passed, Jiraiya and his old student were in the street of Konoha talking about everything and nothing. And of course, the white haired Sannin was only talking about women but Arashi wasn't kinda interested by it. Women wasn't really his thing… to be honest, when it comes to women the Yondaime was hopeless. It even remembered him some bad experiences with them but what he didn't understand it was that even if he's doing selfish things, they still love him. Perhaps it is because he was the fourth Hokage or maybe because he was too damn sexy? He wasn't able to answer to that. The only thing that came to his mind now was a certain cherry blossom kunoichi…

Back with Sakura and Tsunade

« So, what was this mission you wanted to tell me about? », repeated the pink haired girl who was a little sad about Arashi's leaving.

« It's about Arashi. It seems that Orochimaru was the one who summoned the Yondaime and right now he may be looking for him. What is strange is that he's not in Orochimaru's control like the Shodaime and the Nidaime who had been summoned as well before Sarutobi's death.», declared Tsunade.

« How can you be so sure that he was him who summoned him? You have just said that he isn't in Orochimaru's control so perhaps he's not the one who summoned him. Plus, how can that be isn't Orochimaru dead? And how did you know that he had already summoned the First and Second Hokage before? But most importantly, what does it have to do with the mission?», asked the kunoichi.

Tsunade looked proudly at her student. She sure ask a lot of question but she wasn't wrong after all.

« He really is the one who summoned him because Yondaime himself said that was Orochimaru who was the source of his appearance and it was the ANBU who told me that Orochimaru summoned the Shodaime and the Nidaime but we didn't know why is he still alive. About the mission, you'll have to search for him and collect informations about what he's planning to do with Arashi. It will be dangerous to going alone so Naruto will do this mission with you. »

« Naruto…? », whispered Sakura.

« Hai. I told him to meet you here in three hours so go prepare yourself for the mission », acknowledged the Godaime. Sakura did as her sensei said while thinking about Naruto and Arashi.

'I never thought before but…they sure have much similarity those two.' , wondered the pink haired girl.

END of chapter 2!

Summary of chapter 3:

« Naruto! You really are stupid!!! I told for not touching this doll it was obviously a trap! », scream Sakura still on Naruto's back.

« Did you see me!? I was flying like a superhero Sakura-chan!! », said loudly Naruto.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

Solferino(aka RuKiA RoJaS): I'm still bad at English…cries ooohh well. I just started to learn English so I'm not so accustomed to it… By the way, I hope you liked this chapter! Please VOTE for the girl who you wanted Yondaime to be with!!

Yondy: Hey! Why did you wrote that the couple is YondySakuNaru??? I am not so good for her…?? Said a almost crying Yondaime.

Rukia Rojas: Of course you are! It's just that I love Naruto too and I don't want him to be sad anymore! He needs his cherry blossom too ya know!

Naruto: (blush) demo…..

Sakura: Why is this happening! You wanted them to hate me in the end, right?

Rukia Rojas: hoohoo! Of course not!! I JUST LOVE THOSE BADASS BLONDS OKAY?

Yondy & Naruto: (blushing hard) (glare at each other)

Naruto: Pff! You're too old to be with her anyway! Plus, you're my father so…

Yondy: Ha! And you're too young and immature to be with her! She needs a TRUE man.

Yondy & Naruto: GRRRR (fight each other)

Rukia Rojas: Awww relation between father and son are so sweet! Anyway, please review my dear lectors!!!


End file.
